None as of yet
by Suna-Blackblade
Summary: Umm I am so bad a summaries, but it's about two demon girls and you're just going to have to read if you want to find out more!


Wee! YYH Fanfic!! 

Hey this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic, so don't kill me. It may suck or whatever but I really don't care, as long as I have fun with my projects I don't care what you people think! So if you flame this I could care less! YAY! This might not get updated a lot because I got two original fics and a few other things I need to get done. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "It's a bright bright sunshiny day!" A teenage girl sang while walking down the street. 

            She bumped into a guy by accident and got yelled at for it. "Whatever, you freak." She turned and walked away.

            "NO ONE TALKS DOWN TO ME LIKE THAT!" The guy roared. 

            "Bite me freak." She sneered. 

            "You don't want to start anything with me bitch!" He growled. 

            "OOO, I'm scared now." She said sarcastically. 

            "That's it!" He started to run at her but when he got a few feet from her time froze. 

            A white column of light appeared beside the girl and a man dressed in a fancy black robe developed from the column. 

            "Aw, I was just starting to have fun!" The girl complained. 

            "Now, now, Mineko! We must wait until that time." The mystery man said. "Let's go meet with Kyoko for some training." 

            "Right." Mineko said giving in to the man. 

            The man put his arm around Mineko and more white light surrounded them. They were transported to an arena. It was a sight to see if these people were not used to it. It was round like a dome and metallic with many lights. It was large enough to fit a stampede of elephants. 

            "Mineko, don't ever forget what happened to you, or who did it." The man said. 

            "Yes sir." Mineko paused as three people entered the arena. "Kyoko!" she screamed and started to run to the girl about her age. 

            "Mineko!" Kyoko screamed back and started to run towards her short friend.  

            "Girls!" A man who came in with Kyoko yelled. The girls immediately stopped running. 

            "Yes Mr. Kagawa!"  The girls said in unison. 

            "Let's get to business; girls get ready for level 4." The woman that also came in with Kyoko ordered.  

            The three adults went to the control center for the arena; apparently it was a simulator, not just an arena. 

            "Do you think they know anything yet?" The man with the black robe asked. 

            "Nonsense, Eiji. We've been taking care of them ever since that incident happened." the woman said. 

            "But Asako!" The man named Mr. Kagawa protested. 

            "Shut up, I want to see how they've improved the last time I saw them." Asako replied.

            The girls were fighting simulations of none other than, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. 

            "Let's see them transform into their true forms." Asako laughed, it was a chilling thing to hear. 

            "Yes ma'am." Mr. Kagawa said. "Girls, time to show us your true forms!" he yelled into a microphone. 

            The girls nodded, and stopped what they were doing. Mineko started to glow a dark red and Kyoko an orange. 

            Mineko went from a light brown haired girl to a black haired girl with red highlights. Dragon-type wings erupted from her back. Her clothes changed too. They went from white full jogging suit to a plain black tank-top with red arm warmers with spikes at the shoulders. She wore black shorts and high boots that went to her knees and a red and white half skirt on her right side. 

            Kyoko went from a dark brown haired girl with blonde highlights to a silver-white haired girl. She had wings as well only they were angelic-type. Her clothes were changed as well, black tank-top with light blue over coat, and arm warmers. She wore black shorts as well, with black boots that went just to her ankles. 

            "Wonderful!" Asako cackled. 


End file.
